


Just A Dream

by VaultHuntress



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, F/M, Marvel - Freeform, sad feels, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6837817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaultHuntress/pseuds/VaultHuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>songfic? Just A Dream by Carrie Underwood. (I don't even like her??) 40s Bucky x reader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself. This is awful and sad bye

_“It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen_  
All dressed in white  
Going to the church that night  
She had his box of letters in the passenger seat  
Sixpence in a shoe, something borrowed, something blue  
And when the church doors opened up wide  
She put her veil down  
Trying to hide the tears  
Oh she just couldn't believe it  
She heard the trumpets from the military band  
And the flowers fell out of her hand.” 

For Y/N it was love at first sight. For Bucky, well. It took him a few years. But when he finally got his head out of his ass, he really noticed her. He’d been a senior when she was a freshman in high school, so it was no surprise to her that he didn’t notice her. She contented herself with admiring from afar.   
It was halfway through her senior year when he finally noticed her. He was having lunch with Steve at the diner she worked at. After silently squealing to her best friend whom she worked with about the blue eyed brunet sitting at the counter, she walked over to take the boys’ orders.   
“Hey there, Steve,” she smiled at her regular. The skinny smiled smiled brightly at her before replying.   
“Afternoon, Y/N. How are you doing?”   
The girl’s smile brightened as she glanced at Bucky. “I’m great! Senior year is almost over and I’ll be starting my nurse training next week!”  
“Y/N Y/L/N,” Bucky finally spoke up, drawing out her name like it was a prayer. “I haven’t seen you in a while.”  
A blush rose to the girl’s cheeks but she ignored it for a sassier stance. With her hip cocked out and fist resting on it as she raised a brow at the man (who somehow looked even more handsome even now covered in grease from work). “You come in here often enough, Barnes. You must have been blind for a while, huh?”  
Bucky’s look of awe turned into a smirk. “Must have, doll.”  
She rolled her eyes and flipped a page on her notepad for orders. “What can I get you boys?”  
After they ordered, Bucky tried everything he could to keep her attention. He ordered more food, got more refills on his Coka-Cola. Threw napkins at her when she passed by. Everything. Finally, her shift was done, and as she was taking her apron off, Steve nudged his friend with his elbow. Bucky looked up and his features brightened when he saw Y/N approaching their spot at the counter. “Boys, I’m off. Claudia there with take care of you if you need anything else. I’ll see you later, Steve,” she smiled softly at the blond.   
“See you around, Y/N,” Steve grinned, already pulling out his wallet.   
“Y/N, what are you doing tonight?” Bucky leaned forward.   
Y/N smirked and leaned forward as well and tapped his nose once before pulling away and slinging her purse over her shoulder. “Not you, hot stuff.” At that, she skipped away and out the door, causing Steve to laugh loudly and leaving a gaping Bucky behind.   
She sure played hard to get for a while there, but he wore her down. They’d been dating for three months when Bucky proposed. He knew that first day at the diner he’d marry her, he just had to convince her. She of course, accepted before he could even get the words out. She graduated two months after they got engaged, and two weeks after her eighteenth birthday, they were married. Six months of being married was all they had before the United States entered the war.   
Steve, Bucky, and Y/N had all lived together in the tiny apartment. They were a little family. And then Bucky enlisted. As much as she hated it, she knew he had to do it; he’d never forgive himself if he didn’t. She was happy she had Steve. But then, somehow, he got in too. And she was alone.   
She was the supportive wife for so long. She wrote letters to her friend and her husband. She found out about Steve taking part in an experiment, and how he was now tall, muscular and...Captain America? Bucky wrote to her as often as he could. Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes. Her Bucky. They missed each other and he promised to come back to her as soon as he could.   
But then she got the word that Bucky’s unit had been captured. There was no word of survival. All were presumed dead; including Captain America, who had charged in to save the men. 

_“Baby why'd you leave me_  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, ‘He's not coming home now.’  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream.” 

When she finally got letters from Steve and Bucky once more, she finally felt hope and happiness again. She had light in her eyes again. She went to work at the hospital with joy in her heart. Her boys were coming home. She knew they weren’t finished, but she had them back. Bucky had written about his capture, leaving some things out she was sure, and how Steve swooped in and saved the day! Now they were going throughout Europe to destroy everything HYDRA had and ruin their plans and make sure whatever happened to Bucky and the others didn’t get to happen to anyone else. 

It was months later when her heart broke again. 

“Mrs. Barnes,” the uniformed men stood outside her door and she fell to the ground, body wrenching in sobs. One of them helped her to her sofa. She heard their voices but couldn’t really make out the words. All she understood was that Bucky was gone. Her husband was gone. The only member of Captain America’s unit to give his life. She couldn’t blame Steve; of course not. Bucky enlisted and knew the risks. She was proud of her husband and friend. But why did fate have to take him?

_“The preacher man said, ‘Let us bow our heads and pray_  
Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt.’  
Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard  
Then they handed her a folded up flag  
And she held on to all she had left of him  
Oh, and what could have been  
And then the guns rang one last shot  
And it felt like a bullet in her heart.” 

The funeral for him was beautiful, of course. She was glad to have her family there with her for support though. She knew she’d never have gotten through without them. Especially it was also a memorial service not only for her husband, but also his best friend, who crashed a plane and sacrificed himself to save the world. Of course he did. She wasn’t surprised by that, if she was honest with herself.   
She went on with her life after that. It took a few years, and even then she never stopped loving Bucky, but she did meet someone new. She married again, had a family. In her heart she would always remain Y/N Barnes. And that was what he read on the grave.   
The tears ran down his face as he looked at the headstone _Y/N Barnes Anderson, Loving wife, mother, grandmother, friend. I’ll be seeing you._ He smiled slightly at the words. That had been their song. “I hope you had a good life, Y/N,” he sighed into the wind. “I’ll be seeing you,” he whispered before bending over and placing a rose on her grave. He sadly smiled once more and walked away, cursing the fates for separating them. 

_“Baby, why'd you leave me_  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
Oh, I'll never know  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background.  
This is just a dream....” 


End file.
